


Jolly Old Saint Who?

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Santa Claus - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done 9 December 2013:</p><p>Eight indulges his curiosity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Old Saint Who?

It had been a long night and he was glad to be home. Just as he put his latest Christmas card up on the mantle, he heard a soft "Ah.". He looked up to see...himself??. The figure in the doorway had longish chestnut curls and wore a red velvet frock coat, white wing-collared shirt, red cravat, red patterned waistcoat, red trousers, black boots and had a Santa hat atop his curls. He was dragging a red velvet sack behind him. The extraordinary vision spoke again. "Ah...Got here a bit early, I see. Sorry. You really should be in bed." The Doctor smiled, rather sheepishly.

Santa - who had moved over to stand in front of the Doctor, immediately keeled over in a dead faint.

The Doctor grinned as he walked over to put Santa's presents under the tree. "That'll do!"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I see Eight giving Santa smelling salts as Eight wouldn't just LEAVE Santa like that! But he would leave as soon as Santa started to come to, to avoid being seen too closely. After all, that would spoil everything! :) Wouldn't it, now?


End file.
